


stolen hoodies

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova keeps stealing adrian’s hoodies, also basically just domestic fluff
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 37





	stolen hoodies

Adrian rifled through the dresser again, checking to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. But still, his last remaining hoodie was nowhere to be seen. He quickly searched his and Nova’s bedroom once more and finally resolved to the idea that maybe he had somehow lost this one too. Or maybe Nova had taken it. Now that he thought about, the latter seemed more likely.

Ever since they had moved in together, she had developed a habit of “borrowing” his sweaters and hoodies, despite them being ill-fitting on her petite frame.

Sighing, he stepped out of his room into the main area of their small apartment. Nova sat on the couch, sipping a mug of hot tea.

“Have you seen my—” he began, only for his words to dissolve seconds later when he noticed that she was wearing it, “—hoodie,” he finished, lamely.

Nova looked up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She remained silent, though, and continued sipping at her tea.

Shaking his head, Adrian took a seat next to her on the couch and reached for his sketchbook, which sat on the coffee table just where he had left it earlier. She shifted her body, moving so that her legs were now draped across his lap. He let out a short, gentle laugh, then opened the sketchbook to a new page. Reaching for his pencil, he briefly debated on what to draw before his gaze flickered to her.

His pencil scratched across the page, moving swiftly as he sketched. His gaze kept switching back and forth between Nova and the page. He subconsciously angled the sketchbook towards himself, almost as if to keep her from seeing what he was drawing.

“How was therapy today?” he asked casually, gaze briefly meeting hers.

She let out a sigh. “Well, it was better than yesterday, though it’s still hard to talk about some things out loud. But at least she’s really understanding and patient.”

Adrian continued on with the drawing, working on some of the smaller details. “That’s good to hear, I’m glad you’re making progress.” He offered her a gentle smile. “I know it’s not the same, but I’m here to talk if you ever need it.”

The edges of Nova’s lips tugged at a smile. “Thanks, babe. I really appreciate it.”

He nodded, his eyes meeting hers briefly once more before his focus turned back to the drawing.

They fell into a small bout of comfortable silence, though Nova broke it a few minutes later asking about his day. He started to talk about it and soon they fell into an easy conservation. They kept this up for a while but eventually it started to die again. It wasn’t long until silence engulfed the both of them again.

“What are you working on?” she asked, finally.

Adrian stilled, a blush staining his cheeks. He hesitated for a second before turning the sketchbook towards her. While it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for him to make random drawings of her, he couldn’t but feel a little embarrassed each time she saw, even though she had told him a few times before that she found it to be rather endearing.

Nova’s eyes scanned the page, a bright smile over her lips. She turned her gaze back to his. “I love you,” she said, voice light. At those three, simple words, he felt himself completely turn into mush. Though he had heard ‘I love you’ from her lips countless times before, he still melted every time she said.

He reached for her hand and carefully laced his fingers through hers. “I love you, too,” he replied.

A few seconds later, she finished off her tea then carefully extracted her hand from his, standing up.

“By the way,” she began as she retreated towards the kitchen, “I’m not giving your hoodie back.


End file.
